


Reflections on a Beach

by janai



Series: The Rebirth Years [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor relax on a beach





	Reflections on a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Last Gift From an Old Mentor.

Rose Tyler sat up in the shaded cabana and stretched luxuriously. She was very happy and content being young again and it was nice just to lay around at an island resort for the time being. As much as she liked the thrill of adventure, she had also learned to love being in the slow lane.

She heard a snuffle-snort-snore and looked over to the lounge next to her. The Doctor was still napping after their morning of fun in the sun and surf. She loved watching him when he was asleep; usually he was charging around with manic energy. His face was now relaxed and serene and he looked so young and vulnerable. He was also so lean again; stomach concave and hip bones jutting out. She could see the gentle bumps of his ribs under his skin and the sharp contours of his face. Earlier he had wolfed down a large lunch of fried fish, rice, curried vegetables and 2 helpings of a sweet sticky rice dessert. It was ridiculous how he could eat so much and yet look like a twig, she thought enviously.

Seagulls screeched overhead and the sound of the surf was rhythmic. She tore her gaze away from her husband and looked at the turquoise water of the tiny bay. They had gone snorkeling and had been amazed by the multitude of colorful fish. When they had walked into the water, the fish had almost instantly surrounded them. Ducking under, their bodies were tickled by hundreds of silken fins as the fish clustered around them eagerly. Tiny mouths nibbled their skin and tangled in their hair. They decided that people were feeding the fish and now they enjoyed the benefit of a piscine audience.

Another soft snore and she looked back at the face of her Time Lord/Human meta-crisis. The long nose that leaned slightly to the left, the pale skin speckled with freckles, the full lower lip that pouted so well. The thick shock of spiky hair, which shimmered with ginger (Donna) highlights, framed the face that she knew so well. Friend, lover, husband and father; she felt blessed. Briefly, she wondered where the full Time Lord Doctor was. No doubt regenerated several times and running around with new companions. She wondered if he remembered her and decided that he would. She rarely thought of him anymore as she had her Doctor who she loved more than life. He was the Doctor who had showered her with love ever since they had been left at Bad Wolf Bay.

With a contented sigh, she reached over for her glass of iced tea. The ice had melted but it was still refreshing and she drained the glass. For the money they had paid for the private cabana she knew a waiter would be by soon. The Doctor had finished his glass and she knew he would want more when he woke up.

She stood up, stretching as she did, and sure enough she was soon spotted. A moment later and she ordered another pitcher of ice tea and a selection of nibbles from the eager waiter. He left to fetch her order, knowing the Vitex heiress would give him a generous tip.

Rose felt a sleepy yawn in her head and looked over to see the Doctor blinking at her. A thrill ran through her that he was waking up and she gave him a dazzling smile. He smiled back and a flood of love poured through their bond. The Doctor swung his legs around to stand up and took the few steps to embrace his wife. They kissed gently and held each other tight.

“I love you,” he murmured into her hair.

“I love you too,” she murmured back as she closed her eyes.


End file.
